Bloody mess
by MasterDiva
Summary: This my first YU-GI-OH fanfiction so it may not be good! A lemon Warning is infect This fanfic is Rated M It Contains Force Rape Betrayal and Blood loss if your not into that type of stuff this fanfic is not for you!


ok this is my first fiction so im sorry if it's not very good!! beware hardcore lemon this fanfiction contains Froce Sexual contact Blood and betrayal of friends!!

(ok and get you up-to-date here is the plot: it was a week after the events of Yugioh the Dark Side of dimensions and It was a beautiful night in Domino City the moon was full and bright Yugi was laying down on his bed looking up at the moon and stars through his skylight. He was thinking about the Pharaoh and how much he wanted him to stay he regret it not telling the Pharaoh how much he loved him even though he had a second chance to he held back his ture feelings once again the only way he can get ahold of him again was through Kaiba however Kaiba has been very busy for the past week since he himself went back in time to see the pharaoh yugi know that Kaiba was in his office being Restless he couldn't resist the urge to find out if he could go back in time to see the Pharaoh again little did he know the Pharaoh was already in Domino City That's way Kaiba has been very limited with his contact with the public. he was hiding a secret and a well-kept one as well yugi couldn't hold back anymore still in his pajama clothes he got up and put on his shoes and walk down the stairs due to being overworked Yugi's grandfather was on a 2 week vacation cruise ship for seniors so Yugi didn't have to sneak out quietly he walked throw the streets of Domino usually the city is buzzing with life but since it was already 1 in the morning the city was quiet and peaceful the cold wind felt good against Yugi's skin he looked up at the Kaiba Corp Tower he knew exactly where Kaiba's office was in the light was on he proceeded through the front door when he was stopped by a guard yugi explain that it was an emergency and he needed to see Kaiba right away the guard contact the Kaiba Kaiba sighed as he told the guard to let him come up yugi entered into the elevator! And that's where the story takes place!)

*Yugi got off the elevator and walked to Kaiba's office and knock on the door* /Kaiba: Come in yugi

-Said Kaiba- *Yugi opened the door and walked in* How can i help you? -Kaiba asked- I need you to take me to see the Pharaoh i wanna talk to him about something i know you can make it happen so can you please? /Kaiba: Ummm? No! sorry! /Yugi: What Why not? /Pharaoh: Because im already here yugi! *The Pharaoh closed the door and locked it* Pharaoh! -Yugi cried- *Running to him and hugging him* What are you doing back here in Domino? and what about Egypt? don't worry about Egypt priest Seto has it under controled! /Yugi: Then why didn't you come see me and the others?? /Pharaoh: I didn't want to i only came back for Kaiba! /Yugi: Kaiba? but why only him? don't i mean something to you? /Pharaoh: Yugi look we had some great times together but it's time to move on! /Yugi: But i don't wanna move on i Wanna be with you!! /Pharaoh: sorry yugi but my minds made up i chose to be with Kaiba! /Yugi: No *Yugi hugged the Pharaoh tighter* /Pharaoh: im sorry but i made my decision! /Yugi: No please Pharaoh reconsider! /Pharaoh: You know yugi you can be with both of us! /Yugi: But How? *The Pharaoh laughed a bit* You can satisfied your Sexual needs i mean you'll be more of a slave and not a companion but we will both love you equally! *Yugi guped and stepped back a foot* Pharaoh i want to be with you but not like that-Said yugi- /Pharaoh: Aww! you don't love me like that? *Yugi was starting to get scared he knew the Pharaoh was not joking around* Umm i have to go see someone ok *Yugi walked to the door and tried to open it* ok jokes over let me out of here! /Pharaoh your not going anywhere! *The Pharaoh started to walk torch yugi* Let me out -Yugi yelled- /Pharaoh: Kaiba soundproof your office now! *Kaiba grabbed his remote control and soundproofed the office* Yell all you want no one out side of this office can hear you Close the vines Kaiba!! -The Pharaoh command- *Yugi was terrified banning on the door yelling for help* /Pharaoh: Now let's have a little fun yugi Kaiba hold him down! *Kaiba grabbed yugi forcing him down to the ground* Let's get those clothes off you! -Said the Pharaoh- No -Yugi yelled- *The Pharaoh took off Yugi's shoes and socks yugi tried to kick him but it was no use* /Pharaoh: hold him i have a idea! *The Pharaoh went over to Kaiba's Desk and opened the drow he pulled out some shoe string and walked back to yugi Kaiba he proceeded to tie Yugi's hands up! /But what about his legs Kaiba asked\ Let me get he pants off first -The Pharaoh responded- *Yugi was yelling and kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs* /Pharaoh: oh shut up your not in any pain yet! *The Pharaoh pulled off Yugi's pants yugi had no use of his arms so the Pharaoh told Kaiba to hold down yugi's legs Kaiba did as told the Pharaoh slowly started to rub Yugi's erection* Please stop im still a virgin -yugi cried- Not for long -The Pharaoh replied- Ok Kaiba let's do this *They Both lead in and started to sucked and licked Yugi's erection the feeling was not good for yugi as the Pharaoh Bitten down on his erection leaving teeth marks yugi screamed in pain* Why Pharaoh Why? /Pharaoh: I've been wanting to do this to you for a very long time but with the hole card games and saving the world crap I never had a chance to! *The Pharaoh bit down even harder causing yugi'yugi's whole body to twitch* Stop it please it hurts! -Yugi cried out- /Kaiba: You are your pain slave it's supposed to hurt! /Pharaoh: Speaking of hurting i can't wait anymore! move Kaiba! *Kaiba moved as the Pharaoh positioned himself at yugi's entry* Pharaoh no Don't do it please i beg of you Don't!! *what's out any concern for yugi's well being the Pharaoh froced himself into yugi he tursted into him without hesitation yugi tried to kick him away but it was no use yugi screamed and begged for the Pharaoh to stop but he didn't he trusted harder and faster inside of yugi* /Pharaoh: come down yugi your not in any pain get just what intell Kaiba has his way with you! *The Pharaoh laughed out hysterically* Stop please stop just stop! -Yugi begged- /Pharaoh: ok Kaiba your turn! *The Pharaoh moved out of the way Kaiba get in position and started to put his erection into yugi however it was to big* I don't think I can fit -Kaiba said- Just froce your way in he can take it! -Replied the Pharaoh- /Kaiba: Whatever you say! *Kaiba started to froce himself into Yugi's body twitch as he Screamed in pain* is that all yugi i know that you can scaem louder than that -Said the Pharaoh- oh i can a idea *The Pharaoh leaned down to Yugi's erection if you can cumm for me before Kaiba can put his erection all the way inside of you I'll make him stop The Pharaoh started to suck on Yugi's erection but not before long Kaiba's erection was all the way in* oh to late show him no Mercy Kaiba!! *Kaiba tusted into yugi so hard yugi thought it might come out of his mouth then all of a sudden Blood was pouring out of Yugi's entry Kaiba pulled out of him immediately* /Kaiba: oh no! /Pharaoh: ok don't panic yuvi your going to be just fine ok hold still ok! *Kaiba immediately grabbed towels and the Pharaoh tried to block Yugi's view of the blood* /Yugi: What happened? What did you do to me? *Kaiba immediately tried to stop the bleeding but yugi saw the bloody towels and started to throw up* /Pharaoh: yugi im so sorry this wasn't supposed to happen im so sorry baby please forgive us *Yugi soon pasted out from the Blood loss and when he woke he was laying on the couch in Kaiba's office with The Pharaoh and Kaiba beside him Kaiba hired a private doctor sworn to secrecy to stop the bleeding* Let's get you home yugi -they both said- *Kaiba picked up you in his arms and carried him to the car and layed him in the back seat the Pharaoh got into the passenger seat and they drove him home upon arriving at the game shop the Pharaoh got out first* Where's your grandfather? -The Pharaoh asked- two week vacation overworked -Yugi said in a fant voice- /Pharaoh: you better not be lying *The Pharaoh unlocked the door and Kaiba carried yugi in* /Kaiba: you better not tell anybody I got that yugi? you know you can't prove anything cuz I got the police the DNA people everybody on my side! And one more thing if this gets out you and your grandpa are going to be sleeping on the streets cuz I'll take this game job away from him and you ok! /Yugi: ok not a word got it! /Pharaoh: now get upstairs and get some rest! *Yugi locked the door and walked up the stairs going to his bedroom Kaiba and the Pharaoh drive off yugi grabbed his cellphone he wanted to call the police but he knew they would be on Kaiba's side too embarrassed to tell his grandfather he thought about calling Joey then he knew Joey would make a big fuss about it too then he remembered Ryo Bakura tell him if he ever needed to talk about something or just needed someone to cuddle with he would be there what's the last bit of strength had he called Ryo and He answered* /Ryo: Yugi? What is it? /Yugi: Help game come alone im hurt! *Yugi was in a lot of pain and could hardly speak thankfully Ryo understood* /Stay there im on the way! *Ryo got up and ran as fast as he could to the game shop yugi remembered you lock the door and desperately crawled back down the stairs to unlock it I took every last ounce of his strength crawling to the door finally he made it after unlocking the door he passed out again* /Ryo: Yugi?!?! Yugi?!?! What happened?? *Yugi awoke upon hearing Ryo yelling his name* /Yugi: Ryo? /Ryo hold on I'll get you back to your bed! *Ryo locked the door thank you. Yugi to his bed and layed him down* /Ryo: What Happened?? /Yugi: Kaiba Pharaoh pain! /Ryo: Shhh! yugi don't speak we need to call the police if they hurt you! /Yugi: No cops /Ryo: But yugi he can help you what if you need to see a doctor? /Yugi: Kaiba wins please just hold me cuddle me! and keep Quiet i don't wanna lose the game shop! *yugi"s words went blank as tears fell from his eyes Ryo knows how Kaiba can cover anything and seeing yugi in such pain he drops the decision to call the police and just cuddles with yugi* Just goes to show no matter how well you may know someone that someone could be dangerous and they could just and up hurting you!

(Well that's all I got for now hope you like it)


End file.
